The Angels Angel
by Ficsmith
Summary: Raziel has decided that Clary belongs in the angels ranks. With him. But what will happen when her own brother wages war on heaven? Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Raziel has decided that Clary belongs in the angels ranks. With him. But what will happen when her own brother wages war on heaven?

CHAPTER 1

***CLARY***

It was fall in New York, and Jace and Clary were taking a walk through central park, looking for all the world like a perfectly normal, happy couple. And they were. Clary loved Jace more than anything in the world, and she knew he felt the same.

Jace stopped under a large maple tree and sat down, pulling her with him. She laughed and sat next to him, snuggling up next to him for warmth. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

Clary sighed happily. Everything in her life was perfect right now, she had a perfect boyfriend, a best freind in Izzy, her mother and Luke were getting married and she was learning to be a kick ass shadowhunter. The only downside was she had a psychotic, incestuous, sadistic brother but nothing was completely perfect.

Jace pressed his lips to hers and they kissed for a few minutes. Clary pulled back with one last peck to his lips and squealed as Jace pulled her into his lap, facing outward.

"Look at that sunset", Jace sighed and held her closer.

He was right, the sun was just setting and it hit the skyscrapers perfectly so that everything looked surreal and sparkly.

"It's amazing", Clary agreed, and intertwined their fingers.

Suddenly, there was an unusually bright flash of light from the sun as it set, and they saw a golden figure with wings and a sword descending down to them.

***RAZIEL***

He had watched over the girl since she was born and had watched her grow into a beautiful, talented young woman. She was more perfect than any mortal he had ever seen. And he had seen all of them.

He was sitting in his place in heaven as he mulled this thought over. No mere mortal should be THAT angelic. She belonged as an angel. By his side. He had spent literally millennial looking for the perfect mate and now he believed he had found her.

He prepared to go to earth and pay the shadowhunters of New York a visit.

AN: I am SO proud of myself for thinking of this! What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've been sick, and have been unable to write for a few days, so, sorry it's late!

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

Clary thought back to what she had thought earlier about nothing being perfect, but looking up a the Angel descending from the heavens, she decided that maybe she was wrong.

Raziel landed on the grass gracefully and advanced towards them. Jace and Clary scrambled to one knee and bowed their heads in respect to the angel that created them.

"To what do we owe this honour?", Jace asked.

"I have looked for millennia to find my perfect match. And I believe, that today, I have found her", Clary felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rise, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern"

Clary felt her breath catch in her throat as she hesitantly rose and looked up at Raziel. He smiled warmly at her, "You, Clarissa, will join me as an angel, and return to heaven with me"

Clary stared at him in disbelief. Her? An angel? No way. But, she wasn't going to argue with someone who could wipe her out of existence with a thought.

Just then, Jace looked up, "Clary? Why her? She's mine!", Jace had a look on his face that was a mix of fear and how a puppy might look at you if you kicked it.

Raziel glared down at Jace murderously, "You DARE argue with me? I am the whole reason you are here in the first place! I could obliterate you in an instant!"

Jace shrank back, but stayed strong...ish. It's hard to win an argument with a divine being.

"But why her?!"

"Why not? Look into my eyes and tell me she is not perfect"

"I can't do that. But still..."

Clary jumped in, "Wait, how would I BECOME an angel?"

Raziel turned to her, his strong, handsome facial features softening just slightly, "A ritual is needed, along with a few oaths and such. Only the strongest survive it, though since you already have extra angel blood your chances of survival are much higher"

"Has it ever been done before?", Clary asked skeptically.

"Once or twice. One case failed and the other succeeded.

'Great', she thought, 'I have a 50% chance of survival'

Jace jumped to his feet, "No! I won't let you! I got her first!"

Raziel gave Jace a look that Clary didn't doubt could turn you to stone, and she could see that Jace had taken it to far. Raziel then grew to almost twice the hight he was before (which was about 7 1/2 feet) and pointed his glowing angel sword at Jace.

Clary, realizing that Jace didn't stand a chance against an angel, threw herself in front of Jace, "WAIT! Don't hurt him! I'll come with you!"

The Angel's golden eyes landed on her. After a moment of thought, he lowered his sword. "Fine. But remember golden boy, you are no longer in my good books". He shrunk back to his original height and wrapped an arm around Clary's waist.

"NO! Clary don't do this!"

Raziel opened his magnificent wings and with a whoosh, took off, the gust of air knocking Jace back a few feet, as he carried Clary to a new existence.

AN: R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***JACE***

He watched as Raziel took his everything away, into the heavens. Something broke inside Jace. Something he knew couldn't be repaired. He made a vow right there to get his Clary back, no matter what. Jace started to run for the Institute, to tell the others what happened.

***TIME SKIP***

"WHAT!?", Isabelle screamed, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

"Some ritual is needed, and some oaths. How are we going to get her back!?", Jace was pacing the library floor with Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Maryse and Jocelyn.

"Doesn't seem like we can", Magnus said, "She was taken by an angel! Why would she even want to come back?"

Jace felt sick; what if he was right? What if Clary didn't want him any more? And why would she, when she had an angel! This was going to be hard...

***CLARY***

Raziel landed in what looked like a beautiful field. It seemed to go on forever, and turning, Clary saw a beautiful castle and a giant maple tree in front. Clary looked up at the sky, which was blue and had those big fluffy white clouds.

"As of now, we are in my own little peice of heaven. I had it constructed so we had a place for a family (wink, wink), and, for right now. Mortals can't usually survive in heaven for long without it becoming to much. When you are an angel, I will show you the rest of heaven. Come", he set off for the manor.

Clary had to run to stay in step with him, and even then, it was hard. He seemed to notice this, as he picked her up bridal style and carried her.

They got to manor and she noticed it had no door. She figured one wouldn't really be necessary anyway, since there were no threats and it would only rain if Raziel wanted it to. Her head craned upwards to look at the amazing art on the arched ceiling. Raziel put her down and she looked around. They were in a foyer with a beautiful mosaic of tiles that depicted empty sky beneath your feet. There was even the illusion of birds in the distance. Up ahead was a grand double staircase, that led to a hall with a few visible doors. To the right of Clary, there was grand door with unnaturally beautiful carvings. To the left was a mirror image of it.

"I will give you a tour of the house", Raziel said. Clary was pretty sure she would need a map 24/7; this place was more like a castle!

He led her to the door on the left to show her a grand art studio. Her whole face lit up as she saw the easels and supplies set up. Clary turned to look at the Angel in surprise, to which he smiled, "I made this for you. I know you love to draw"

"Thank you", Clary said, extremely grateful. Maybe he actually cared and didn't just want her because she had extra Angel blood?

He turned and led her to the door on the right, which led to a room with a multitude of large T.V.s and had a big, comfy looking couch, as well as some chairs. The floor in here was covered in really soft carpet that was so thick, it almost came to Clary's ankles. "From those, we can see Earth if we wanted. As well as almost anywhere else in the universe"

"Cool", Clary made a mental note to check out Mars sometime soon. Raziel turned, almost knocking Clary over with his big gold wings. She scampered after him, as he showed her the rest of the house. There was a training room with literally ever weapon know to man, and a few know only to angel. They neared what she hoped was the end (her feet were starting to hurt).

"These are our rooms", They had arrived at a large master bedroom with a desk in a corner, covered in papers, an angel size (almost 9ft long and 7ft wide) four poster bed, with a canopy. The floor was covered in the same really thick carpet from the room with the T.V.s and there was a large tapestry that depicted an angel that looked EXACTLY like her, but had gold eyes. There was a door that led to what she assumed was a closet. He showed her a door on the right wall a opened it to show a huge bathroom, that had a mirror that was floor to ceiling the only stopped for a counter with a sink in the center. There was a toilet that looked to be made of gold and a giant shower. Peeking inside, she saw it had different body products, and the controls for the shower head looked like you would be controlling a rocket. On the other end of the bathroom was a Jacuzzi that had steps leading up to it.

He led her outside then (she noticed how every door was about 8ft tall and 5ft wide, just for Raziel to get through), to around back, where there was a hill in the distance. She looked up at him hopefully, and he grinned, coming behind her to wrap his big warrior muscles around her, and unfurled his wing's, which had to have had a wingspan of around 20ft and they took off for the hill.

They got there and he set her down on top of it, next to a weeping willow. Behind the hill was a lake that had crystal clear water, and was practically begging to get swam in but she refrained. For now.

Raziel laid on the side of the hill, spreading out his wing's to there fullest. He motioned next to him, holding out his arm. She hesitantly laid down next to him, right on his wing, which he didn't seem to mind. It was really soft, covered in Angel feathers, and he wrapped his arm around her, Clary getting tucked snugly between his bicep and chest. But it was anything but uncomfortable. The sun was starting to set in the pocket of heaven Raziel had created, and with nothing interrupting the horizon, it was even more glorious than sunset in New York.

Clary felt a strong hand turn her head to face The Angel. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into rich, gold eyes. His head leaned in and she found her lips locked with Raziels. It felt AMAZING, sparks flying as he deepened the kiss, pulling her over so she was straddling him. His tounge trailed her mouth and she gladly opened them for him. They fought for a moment, before she succumbed to his seeking tounge. He eagerly explored this new territory, before moving down to her neck. She moaned as he left a mark on her neck, one she was sure wasn't in the Gray Book. His hands slid under her shirt, leaving trails of fire on her smooth back, but he made no move to take it off. He pulled back just enough to whisper in her ear, "Your not yet ready for that, Clarissa. Not before the ritual"

He sat up all the way so that Clary was sitting in his lap, his arms around her. "It is about time for the ritual. We must get you ready" she nodded and got off him. He picked her up again and flew them back to the mansion.

They went to the bedroom an Raziel handed Clary a white, linen robe, with gold seams and no sleeves. "Put this on", Clary went to the bathroom and changed, finding that it fit perfectly. She came back out and the Angel smiled at her, "You look beautiful. I will tell you what to expect during the ritual. First, you will stand before all the angels and swear that you will forever serve heaven and never betray us, which I know you won't. They you will get a rune that will start the process. All of the angels will start to chant the necessary words. The last part will hurt though. A lot" , he said, looking pained himself. "Along with sprouting your wings; that will hurt to"

"What's the last part of the ritual?", Clary asked suspiciously.

"Micheal must stab you with his sword"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

Clary stared at him, appalled. "Stab me?", she squeaked, "Why?"

"Michael's sword is angelic, and will inject you with the right amount of angelicness to become an angel", Raziel explained.

"... how much will it hurt?", she asked hesitantly.

"It will be excruciating", he said, looking down at her almost sadly.

Clary swallowed hard and looked at her feet. She steeled herself and looked back up at the Angel in front of her, determination in her eyes and nodded, "Okay"

Raziel smiled and picked up a pair of what looked like Greek sandals, handing them to her. She put them on and he led her outside again. Picking her up, he took off into the sky.

There seemed to be a bright flash of light and suddenly, Clary was surrounded by the most beautiful landscape ever. It was like she had taken the most amazing version of paradise in her mind, and multiplied it by 32. Thousand.

Raziel took her to what seemed like a giant stadium and set her down in the middle, standing by her side. Suddenly, the benches in the stadium-thing we're being filled with Angels. They were all beautiful, and there were so many, a lot were just flying overhead or perched on the edges of the walls. Then the brightest one of all flew down. He was almost 15 feet tall, in his right hand was a flaming sword and he was in armour, as if he was preparing for war. On his head were dirty blond curls and he had gold eyes. His shoulders were very broad and he was covered in muscles. Clary assumed this was Michael, and she eyed his sword warily.

He landed in front of her and Raziel and turned to him, "This is the shadowhunter?", he asked.

Raziel nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern", he said.

Michael nodded and turned to the rest of the Angels, "LET THE RITUAL BEGIN!", he bellowed. He turned to Clary as she felt the hand on her shoulder disappear. She turned to see Raziel fly off to sit with the other angels. Nervously, she turned back to the head angel and craned her head up to look at him.

He began to ask her a bunch of questions that were the oaths and she swore each one.

***TIME SKIP***

After they were done with the oaths, Michael took his sword a placed it on her arm. Wisely, Clary stayed still and only winced slightly as hi sword pressed into her skin. It felt like the sting of a stelle and instead of impaleing like she was afraid her would, he started to move it like he was drawing a picture. Soon she felt as if Michael had just drew a rune on her, which he had, she found out as she looked at her arm. It curled and overlapped, yet had sharp edges.

Now, all the angels started to chant, almost singing. The very ground vibrated with their voices and Clary felt something race through her veins. It was like liquid fire, yet didn't burn. It felt almost like adrenaline, and she looked down to see her veins were glowing gold through her skin. That was creepy.

The Angels chanting was picking up speed and Clary felt like she was going up a rollercoaster, about to drop. Suddenly, Michael stepped forward and plunged his sword right into her stomach.

Clary screamed and crumpled as he pulled it back, stepping away. She curled into a fetal position and screamed bloody Mary as the agony raced through her. It felt like her insides her decided to jump out of her and rearrange themselves. After what seemed like forever, it faded slightly, only to be immediately followed by the feeling of her back ripping open. Clary could no longer scream, for her throat was to hoarse, so her mouth was stuck open in a silent scream.

***TIME SKIP***RAZIEL***

He looked down at his little mate, laying in a pool of blood and unconscious. The other angels were starting to leave, so he flew down to Clarissa and gently picked her up. Raziel took off for the home he had made for them.

When he got back, he started to draw a bath of warm water and washed Clarissa, being careful of her new wings. He wrapped her in linen and played her down on the bed. He layed next to her and watched for when she would wake.

After a few hours, he saw what he had been waiting for. Clarissa Morgenstern, new Angel, opened green eyes, flecked with gold.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Turns out I was wrong about Michael being head angel. Apperantly Raziel is and Michael is the general, so scratch the parts in last chpater when I called him the head angel

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

Clary sat up, aching all over, "Ow"

Raziel smiled at her and helped her stand up. She felt something weighing on her back that made her want to tip over backwards. Raziel put his hands on her shoulders to keep her balenced. He led her outside in front of the manor. He stopped and opened his wings, spreading them out all the way, "First, I will teach you to fly!" he crouched down and suddenly sprang upward into the sky, his powerfull wings beating hard against gravity. Once in the sky, he looked down at Clary, who's head was craned upwards trying to see him. Just for effect, Raziel did a few flips and spirals,

'Show off', she thought.

He landed gracefully and walked to her.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was exausted. At first the wings had seemed akward and difficult to control, but she soon got the hang of it and knew how to fly pretty well. Only the baiscs though. Now the sun was starting to set and Raziel took her to the hill he had showed her. He layed down with his wings spread and opened his arm for her. While his wings seemed for battle and were fairly straight and were giant, Clary's sprouted out of her back, went up and rounded back down, curling slightly at the bottom. They seemed very delicate and small, esspecialy compared to Raziel's.

Clary curled up beside him, drapeing an arm over his muscular torso. He wrapped his own arm around her and pulled her even closer. Tilting her head up to look at him, Raziel leaned in and kissed her in a firey passion. Their lips soon found a rythem as his tounge traced her mouth. Clary gladly opened for him and she squeaked in surprise when he pulled her over so she was straddling him.

His hands pulled at the linen robe she wore and Clary found she couldn't resist him. Her robe was soon gone and Raziel pulled in his wings, only to roll over, putting Clary beneath him. He pulled back and ran his eyes over her almost naked form. The only peice of clothing left on her was her undergarments and Clary blushed bright red. The Angel leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling gently.

Clary's head fell back to the grass as small mewls and whimpers left her. His unoccupied hand came up to palm her other breast, makeing Clary gasp loudly. Seemingly satisfied with her breasts for now, Raziel crept down her body, leaving kisses as he went. He pulled down her under garments and spread her legs, giving him a full veiw of her. Clary blushed.

Suddenly, his robe was gone as well and Clary's eyes widened at the sight of his sculpted chest and V- lines she couldn't help but follow. Her breath caught as she gazed at him. His size was fit for... well an angel. Raziel kissed her again, her hands wandering over his chest eagerly. Clary was so caught up in him, she didn't realize that his hand was in front of her untill he gave her heat a firm rub, his finger not quite going inside her.

Clary moaned and lifted her hips to his hand. One of his fingers slid into her and paused for a moment as she got used to the new feeling. Raziel started to pump his finger, slowly at first and picking up speed. Clary was moaning and gasping and almost screamed when he started to rub her clit with his thumb. She reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss, her mouth moving feverishly. "By the Angel!", she gasped, throwing her head back to the grass. She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled,

"I'm right here"

Coherent thought flew out the window as Clary felt like she was nearing the edge of a cliff and she wanted nothing more than to jump off headfirst. "Raziel!", she managed to gasp out. He seemed to like this and added a finger, almost shoving her off he edge of the cliff. Clary's hands came around his chest to his back and clung to him as spasms racked her body. She was farily sure she screamed but couldn't be positive. White flashed across her vision.

Clary fell back to earth, panting. Raziel gave her a moment to regain her energy and pulled his hand away, settling himself between her legs. He looked down at her for premission and Clary swallowed nervously before nodding. She wasn't even sure if he would fit!

He slowly slid inside her and paused as she winced slightly in pain. He wiped away her single tear. After a few moments, Clary nodded at him to move. He started to pump, slowly at first but picking up speed. Clary was a moaning mess, her hands fisting in the grass. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Raziel was alternating between going hard and fast to slow and deep. It was driving her crazy. She almost cried out when he pulled out so that just the tip was inside her. A scream was torn from her when he slammed back in all the way. He wrapped his arms around her so there was no space between them. Clary buried her face in his chest when she felt the tightening in her stomach again.

Raziel was grunting her name and his thrusts sped up, slamming into Clary hard. She screamed his name and clenched around him. Raziel growled and emptied into Clary, collapsing beside her.

Clary felt her eyes start to close as The Angel pulled her close, "Rest", he mumbled in her ear. She slept.

***JACE***

Jace was walking back to the Institute after coming back from Taki's. His hands in his pockets, he glared at the ground, still trying to think of a way to get Clary back. He was suddenly pulled into an alley way and was throw a few feet. Jace jumped to his feet, his eyes widening when he saw none other then Clary's own brother smirking at him.

"Well hello Angel Boy", Jace was suddenly pinned to the wall with Jonathan gripping his shirt, "Would you happen to know where my dear sister is?"

Jace scoffed, "It's not like you'll find her. She was taken by an angel"

"An angel? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point", Jonathan dropped him and backed up, looking at Jace closely. "I have a proposition, Goldie"

Despite himself, Jace was curious, "What?"

"I am preparing for war. Sure, I will still rule the earth, but recently I realized that if I were to rule heavan first, it would make earth MUCH easier, don't you think?"

"Cut to the chase"

"I want you to help me. Despite your softness, your a good warrior and will make a good addition for my army"

"What do I get in return?", Jace asked doubtfully.

"Clarissa of course"

Jace thought. It went against everything good, but... Clary. He missed her so much it hurt. He would do anything to get her back. ANYTHING.

He held out his hand, feeling like he was makeing a deal with the devil. Which, he pretty much was, "Deal"

***JONATHAN***

What a gullible idiot. Of course Angel Boy wasn't going to get Clarissa, she would go to him. Jonathan would just kill Jace when he had no use of him anymore. Grinning like a madman, he shook Jace's hand.

Fool.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ARRRGGGG, FUCK IT, I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I do NOT know who the head angel is, so I'm just going to say Raziel is and Michael is the general. The bible only mentions three angels that are all archangels, so I have no way of knowing anyway. Also, sorry it is late, but I managed to get both legs in a cast -_-

CHAPTER 6

***JACE***

Jace, Alec, Simon, Isabelle and Magnus were standing beside Lake Lyn. In the sand Magnus was drawing symbols and words in a language that Jace had no hope of figuring out, while Alec was drawing certain runes. They were going to try and summon Clary.

Jace hadn't told anyone of the deal he had made with Jonathan, and for good reason. They would probably lock him away and never let him out. Jonathan had said it would take a few days for him to gather the forces he needed to attack heaven, and had said something about an 'Infernal Cup'.

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts by Magnus, who stepped back started to chant.

***CLARY***

Clary was sitting in the room with all the T.V.s, currently looking at a bunch of sharks swimming around an old shipwreck and it was WAY better then discovery chanel ever was.

Suddenly, she feltan insistant pulling downwards. She tried to ignore it, but felt the sudden need to go to earth. Raziel walked in and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?", he asked at her expression.

"I feel like I need to go to earth. Like, a pulling feeling"

"You are being summoned by your freinds. I had been wondering when they would try that. Go to earth"

***JACE***

Just when they had started to lose hope that Clary would show, the surface of Lake Lyn started to churn and bubble. Everyone backed up as something started to rise from it. Soon, what was unmistakeably Clary was flying above the surface of the water. Jace had never seen something more beautiful in his life. Clary looked almost the same, exept for the delicate looking, pure white wings sprouting out of her back and flecks of gold in her emerald eyes. She was wearing a flowing white robe with no sleeves and sandels.

Clary landed on the sand and tackled Jace in a hug. He laughed with pure joy as he held her close, inhaling her amazing scent. He refused to let her go for a few minutes annd just lay there on the sand with the love of his life in his arms.

Eventually, Izzy spoke up, "Well, don't hog her so much! I want a turn!"

Clary laughed and got up, hugging Izzy hard. She hugged Simon, Magnus and Alec. "You look different", Izzy noted.

"No duh", Clary laughed.

Jace pulled her back into a hug, "I missed you so much", he whispered in her ear.

"It's only been about a week", Clary whispered back, a smile in her voice.

"Exactly. Way too long without seeing my angel", Jace leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she jumped back when there was a lound and angry clap of thunder, despite the cloudless sky. She smiled sadly at him,

"I don't think I'm your's anymore, Jace", she said softly. Jace felt his heart break,

"No... you'll always be mine. I know it", there was another clap of thunder. Clary shrugged helplessly

"Can I touch your wings?", Simon blurted out.

"Sure", Clary laughed. Simon came up and stroked her wing softly, his eyebrows going up,

"It's really soft"

Jace reached out and stroked it himself. It WAS really soft.

"So... are you really an angel now? Like, a defender of heaven and all that jazz?", Isabelle asked.

"Yeah", just then, it really sank in to Jace; Clary- HIS Clary- was an angel, a divine, immortal being.

"So, what's heaven like?", Alec asked. Clary sat down in the sand and started to describe paradise.

***TIME SKIP***

"And there is this hill with a weeping willow tree on top of it and a crystal clear lake behind it. The sunset looks AMAZING from it". For some reason, Clary was blushing a little as she told them about it.

"Why are you blushing?", Izzy teased, "Did you and Raziel 'do it' behind the hill?"

Clary's blush increased tenfold and she wouldn't look at any of them. Izzy's eyebrows shot up and her mouth formed a little 'o'. Jace gripped the ground furiously and his chest heaved with his angry breathing. Clary looked at the ground guiltily and picked at her nails.

The akward silence carried on for a few minutes untill there was a clap of thunger so loud it shook the ground, "I had better head back", Clary stood up and brushed the sand from her robe, hugging everyone goodbye. She hugged Jace last, but refused to look at him. Jace took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up, trying to look into her eyes,

"Clary, look at me", he muttered. She shook her head, "Can you guys give us a minute?", Jace asked everyone else. The nodded and moved out of earshot.

Jace looked back at Clary, unable to keep the hurt and betrayal from his eyes, "Did you sleep with Raziel, Clary?", he asked.

Clary hesitantly nodded and Jace sucked in a breath, "I'm so sorry, Jace", Clary pulled away and walked to the lake. There was a bright flash of light, so bright Jace had to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, Clary was gone.

***TIME SKIP***

Jace was standing in a room with Jonathan and a few greater demons, discussing battle plans. Jonathan wanted everything ready to go by tomarrow, and luckily, everything was going well. "And remember", Jonathan said strenly, "If you see a young, redheaded female angel, you are to bring her to me. UNHARMED. Understand?"

"Whhhhhhy ssssssshhhhould weeee?", one of the demons demanded, "It wooooould be muuuuuch more worthwhiiiiiile to just eat heeeer. The femalesssssss alwayssssss tassssste betterrrrr"

"If you harm her in any way, I will cut you apart slowly and drain you of blood until you are barley holding onto your miserable existance. Then, I will continue to tourture you slowly, and will make sure you will not die within a month. Am. I. Clear?", there was pure rage and hatred in Jonathan's eyes, and the demon nodded rapidly. "Good"

Jonathan clapped his hands and a small demon scampered in, holding a platter with a strange looking chalice on it. Jonathan held it up proudly, "This is the Infernal Cup. The exact opposite of the Mortal Cup. Instead of angel blood, it was filled with the blood of Lililth, our mother. We will use it to give the angles a fate worse then death, they will serve their worst enemy. Me. And what's worse, they will LIKE IT" he laughed a truly evil laugh, joined by the other demons and Jace felt his blood run cold.

To his horror, Jonathan held the cup to his lips, (apperantly it never emptied) and downed a gulp.

What happened next, Jace could only put down to Jonathan having extra demon blood.

Jonathan hunched over and grunted in pain as the flesh of his back ripped open, two bloody, black, leathery wings sprouting from it. From his tailbone, a long, deadly looking tail sprouted with backwards facing barbs and a blade-like triangle shape at the end. Jonathan shakily stood up, looking so terrifying, Jace almost pissed himself. He looked like the Devil himself, covered in his own blood and grinning a toothy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***CLARY***

Clary was lying in bed with Raziel, both completely naked from the previous nights activities. She woke up to a bright flash of light and Raziel was sitting upright immediantly. At the foot of the bed was a rather scrawny angel with wispy brown hair and what looked like a scroll in his hand. He handed it to Raziel without a word and dissapeared in another flash of light.

Raziel hurriedly opened the scroll and scaned the contents, his eyes growing bigger and more horrified and disbeleiving by the second, "What does it say?", Clary asked.

"We're at war. Some bastard declared war on heaven. And by the looks of this report, he poses a real threat", he got out of bed and went to the closet. Clary followed to find him putting on armour,

"Who is he?", she asked.

"Your own dear brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern"

Clary felt dread curl in her stomach. "Where are you going?", she asked when he grabbed sandels.

"To meet with the other angels for battle training. Apperantly, he is marching now"

"I'm coming"

"No your not!"

"Of course I am", Clary said, a little peeved, "I'm an angel now too, I'm going to help"

"You are staying here and that is final"

Clary crossed her arms, "It's not my fault I'm an angel, now is it? I have every right to fight with you"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again with a small frown. "I don't care. I don't want you getting hurt"

Clary opened her mouth to reply, but his stopped when his mouth crashed against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer. Clary soon forgot why she was argunig with him, and couldn't bring herself to really care anymore. Just when she was starting to really get into it, he pulled back, "Stay here. for me, please"

"...okay", she finnaly said, giving in. He smiled and gave her one last kiss, before leaving in a flash.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was lying on a couch, bored out of her mind as she watched a volcano erupt on the screens. Suddenly, she heard footsteps enter the manor, so she eagerly got off the couch, thinking it was Raziel. She froze when she heard a second pair of footsteps join the first, and voices, "Are you sure she's here?", Clary's heart jumped when she heard the voice. It was unmisstakeably Jace.

"Of course I'm sure, that angel knows what would happen if he lied to us", Clary's eyes widened in horror. She knew that voice anywhere, the voice of her brother. "Just keep looking. I'm sure she's here"

Clary heard their footsteps retreat to another room of the house, so she peeked out from behind the door to the T.V. room. Questions whirled in her mind, but first and foremost, she had to get out of here. Seeing no one in the foyer, she made a mad, silent dash for the door. Just then, Jonathan laughed loudly, "I see you little sister! You can't run from me!"

Pure terror gripped her heart as she ran outside, her brother's footsteps close behind. Desperatly, she took off, pumping her wings desperatly. When she was a safe distanceoff the ground, she looked back to see Jonathan... but not Jonathan. This Jonathan was even more terrifying then before, with a scaly tail and WINGS.

He laughed and took off from the ground. Clary flew in a random direction, not caring where she was headed, so long as it was away from the monster behind her. She flew upwards towards the sky, untill she was around the big white clouds. Breathing heavily, she looked for any signs of Jonathan, but found none.

Her breathing evened out slightly as she carefully scanned for him. Suddenly, there was a pair of strong arms around her waist. Clary screamed, thrashing desperatly. Jonathan chuckled and held her tighter, "Hello sister. Long time no see"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

***CLARY***

Clary screamed, kicking and thrashing. Jonathan wrapped a hand around her throat, cutting off her air, "Although I love your screams little sister, right now I would rather you be quiet like a good little girl", he snarled into he ear. Clary gagged for air and tried to breath, "What's that?", he asked almost playfull, "Can't hear you"

He tightened his grip and Clary felt darkness take her.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary woke up with ropes rubbing her ankles and wrists, the cold air hitting her hard. She looked around where she was and found she was in a dark room, with barley any light. Clary was tied to a giant four-poster bed spread-eagle. Straining her eyes, she saw a rack in the corner with all sorts of... toys. There were a few knives and various whips, along with a bunch of things that belonged in a porno. Clary's breathing hitched and despite herself, she felt herself get a little wet.

Clary waited for someone to come for what seemed like hours. Finnaly, the door opened and Jonathan walked in, wearing a smirk, "Hello, sister. I must say, you look marvalous tied up like that", his eyes raked her completly exposed body and she blushed. His smirk growing, he sauntered up to the bed, "Any idea what I'm going to do to you, Clarissa?", he asked.

Stubbornly, Clary kept her mouth shut and glared at him. He sighed and lifted his wicked-looking tail, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to obey. Oh well, I was hoping you would resist" he finished with a grin. Placing the tip of his tail on her collorbone, just between her breasts, he carved a perfecly straight line down to her stomach. Clary bit her lip to keep from crying out as blood welled up and trickled down the sides of her chest. Again, Jonathan sighed, "I want you to scream little sister. Scream as loud as you can"

With that, he visiously started to carve her body. Clary's face scrunched up from trying not to scream, but soon, one was torn from her throat. This only seemed to edge him on as he continued with tourtuing his sister. Clary shreeked in agony as Jonathan laughed like a madman, blood pouring onto the sheets below her. Finnaly, he stopped, stepping back to admire her, covered in blood. Grabbing a steelle, he drew a few healing runes untill the pain was completely gone. Clary looked up at him in confusion, "I need you strong and healthy for whats next"

Clary felt fear course though her as he stripped off his cloths. She thrashed in her tight bonds, trying futilely to escape. Chuckling, Jonathan kneeled on the bed between her legs and ran his eyes over her body approvingly. He placed his hands on her ankles, slowly makeing his way up to her core. Clary sqeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. Her brother slowly slid a finger inside her and laughed, "Wet already, are we?"

Beding over Clary, he kissed her roughly as he added a finger and slammed them mercielessly into her. Jonathan's tounge invaded her mouth as Clary tried to breath around his lips. He pulled back and Clary gulped in shallow breaths, feeling her climax near and hateing herself for it. She moaned and gasped when his thumb started rubbing rapid circles around her clit, "Say my name, sister!"

"J-J-Jonathan!", her body convulsed and even as her mind was screaming 'NO' her body was crying 'YES'. Clary screamed and finnally fell limply back to the bed, horror on her face as she came back to herself. Jonathan laughed and reached up his hand, licking her essence from his fingers. Clary blushed and looked away.

"Time for the main event"

AN; I am a terrible author for keeping this from you. FORGIVE ME PLEASE! anyways, what should Jon do to Clary?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

Jonathan waltzed over to the rack of toys and picked out a few, then stripping off his cloths. He set them on the bed and kneeled between her legs again. He chose a vibrator and pressed it to Clary's clit, "I'll teach you to love me, sister. It may take time, but you will eventually"

With that, he turned it on and Clary jerked on her bonds. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried not to make any sounds of pleasure. Jonathan didn't seem to like this as he reached up and twisted her nipple harshly. Clary cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Jonathan turned it up a bit and kneaded her breast in his hand. Clary couldn't help but give a light moan, but still fought him, attempting to shy away from him. He removed the vibrator breifly and Clary wasn't sure weather to be glad or dissapointed.

"I want to see how much that cute cunt of your can take, Clarissa"

He held up a medium-sized dildo and slid it slowly inside her. Clary shuddered and mewled softly. He pumped it inside of her, watching for her reaction. Clary's hips moved in time with the dildo and Jonathan smirked. Grabbing a slightly larger dildo, he replaced it and repeated the process untill he had gone through five. Clary felt so close to cumming, but held back as much as possible.

Jonathan ripped off his boxers and pushed into her without warning. Clary cried out and came almost instantly. Jonathan grunted and slammed into her without mercy. Clary withered under him, thrashing her head back and forth.

"You take cock so easily, sister", Jonathan grinned, "Father made you for this. For me and my cock only"

Did Valentine make her to be Jonathan's whore? Right now it certainly felt like it. She cried out loudly and tried to wrap her arms around him, morals and Raziel forgotten for the moment. Jonathan's tail sliced through the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Clary pulled his head down for a kiss.

They finished at the same time, Clary screaming and Jonathan shouting her name at the ceiling.

He collasped beside her and grinned into her neck triumphantly. Realizing what she had done, Clary burst into tears and tried to push him off her.

"Clarissa? Whats wrong?"

"You just raped me!", she sobbed, 'And I liked it', she added silently, "Get away from me!"

"Why can't you just accept it!? We are made for each other! I love you!"

"Demons can't love", she snarled at him. He made to hold her again, but she shoved him away, "I HATE YOU!", she screamed.

His eyes showed genuine hurt for an instant before it turned to rage. "Seems you need pursuasion"

***JONATHAN***

Red took over his vision. She was supposed to love him, be the angel to his demon. But she loved another, and it wasn't Jace. He shoved her away and got off the blood covered bed. Clarissa landed on the floor and curled into a ball shaking. His heart broke a little bit, but he replaced it with rage.

He saw the fire in her eyes earlier, and hated it. It was just like their mother's, the woman who abandoned him and made him what he is now. He wanted to smother the fire and have her willingly love him, bare his children and stand at his side as he destroyed everything. Heaven and earth.

He pulled on pants and walked out of the room.

***CLARY***

Thankfully, Jonathan left, but Clary opted to stay in the floor insted of the filthy bed that was proof of their sins. They door opened again and she looked up to see, to her utter terror, Jonathan holding the Infernal Cup.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: GUYS! We don't have a ClaryxRaziel ship name! Blasphemy of the highest order!

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

Clary scrambled backwards in horror untill she was pressed into the corner. Jonathan stalked forward and grabbed her by her shoulder, throwing her on the bed. Setting down the Infernal Cup, he straddled Clary, pinning her arms at her sides before she could escape. "Please don't", she begged.

"You should have loved me", he snarled.

Clary looked fearfull for a moment, but decided that if she went down, she would go down fighting. She glared at him defiently and locked her jaw shut. Jonathan scowled and grabbed the cup,

"Last chance, Clarissa. Love me willingly"

"Fuck you", she spat at him. Jonathan wiped off his cheek where it landed. Grabbing her throat, he pressed a pressure point on her jaw that made her mouth pop open. Clary squirmed and tried to close her mouth.

Jonathan lowered the Cup and poured some into her mouth. Clary attempted to spit out the vile liquid, but Jonathan set down the cup and held her mouth closed. Useing his forefinger and thumb, he held her nose untill Clary had to swallow. The black liquid burned like fire down her throat, and Clary screamed in agony. Jonathan got off her as Clary withered in pain on the bed. She remembered the pain during the ceramony when she bacame an angel. This was ten times worse.

Clary felt as if there was something inside of her trying to take over her body, sending exuciating pain through her. She faintly heard he door close but couldn't focus enough to be sure.

***JONATHAN***

He sat in his kitchen and listened to his little sister's screams of agony. She should have loved him. Just then, his phone rang and he glanced down at it. Jace. "Hello?", he asked.

"I'm done with your fucking errand. Can I come and see Clary now?"

"Fine. But be prepared"

"For what?"

Click.

Jonathan leaned back in his chair and listened for his sister's screams. They had stopped. Standing, Jonathan went back down the stairs and across the small corridor to the basement and went inside the small room. Clarissa was lying on the bed, unconsious. Her breath was coming out unevened and she had a pained look on her deathly pale face, even in sleep. She eyes were squeezed shut as spasms of pain occasionally racked her body.

Jonathan walked to the side of the bed and placed a hand gently on the side of her face. Her thrashing immediantly calmed and her face and tensed muscles relaxed. Jonathan brushed a light kiss against her forehead.

"Raziel", she murmered.

"No. Jonathan", he said firmly, forcing the rage away.

"No", she whimpered.

The pain returned to her face as Clary jerked violently away from him. Jonathan sat on the bed and held the trembling girl to his chest, wrapping his wings around them in case golden boy got there early. He rocked her gently untill her breaths evened out and she fell into a peacefull sleep.

Jace burst into the room and Jonathan moved his wings so they covered Clary, but he could see Jace.

"What did you do!?", he demanded.

Jonathan mock sighed, though he had ben waiting for this for a while now. Gently setting Clary down, he stood and advaced on pretty boy, who was staring at Clary's prone figure, horrified. Grabbing Jace by the neck, he knocked him in the head hard enough to daze him before he could react. He dragged him down the small corridor and turned about halfway down it to another door. He opened it and headed down a longer corridor.

Cells lined both sides of the corridor. Jonathan dagged Jace to the last one and tossed him in, grinning. Jace managed to get to his feet, but Jonathan slammed the iron bar door shut before he could get though. "You bastard!" Jace screamed.

Jonathan laughed, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make deals with the devil? Oh wait, she couldn't"

"I'll kill you! I swear, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Good luck with that", Jonathan walzed down the hall back to Clarissa. The transformation should be complete by now.

When he got there, he saw that it indeed was. Clary was just stirring and sat up, opening her eyes. They were the same color as before, but her once white wings were raven black. To Jonathan's delight, when she looked up at him, she looked with love, and a bit of mischeif.

Jonathan grinned as Clary stood up, still naked from earlier. She smirked up at him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

***CLARY***

Clary pressed her mouth to Jonathan's, delighting in the sparks that raced between them. Jonathan growled and picked herup, hitching her legs around his waist. Clary giggled as he dropped her down to the bed.

She tried to take off his shirt, but he stopped her, "I just want to enjoy this", he said with a triumphant smirk.

"Okay", she snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes. Just then, she heard someone screaming from the other room,

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY, I SWEAR!", Jace shouted.

Clary sighed, "Do you mind if I go shut him up? He's getting annoying"

"Be my guest"

Sanding, Clary followed the shouts and profanities to a dark and musky cell. Jace was throwing himself against the bars, futily.

"Clary! Thank the Angel! Help me get out of here!"

Clary laughed, "Now why would I do that?"

"Clary you don't have to act, Jonathan is't here. I know you still love me, help me escape! We can kill him!"

Clary snarled, "Watch your tounge or I'll remove it", how DARE he even mention harming her brother! She glared at him. She didn't feel any of the love she had felt for the fool when she was mortal, only disdain.

"Clary... don't you still love me?", he asked brokenly.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Why would I want a puny mortal when I have a divine being and the prince of Hell falling over each other for me?"

Jace fell to his knees, defeated. He started to cry and Clary felt something inside her reach out to him, whatever was left of her angle side. Demon Clary angrily shoved it back down and hurried back to Jonathan. She hoped Angel Clary would go away soon.

Clary came back to Jonathan and lay down beside him, falling asleep quickly.

AN: this is more of a filler chapter because I'm low on idea fuel


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

***CLARY***

Clary looked around her. She was surrounded by pure white, apperantly levatating. She saw a figure in the distance, getting bigger and bigger untill she could make out Raziel running towards her full speed. Clary cried out and ran towards him as well.

When they met Clary jumped into his arms, refusing to let go, "Raziel!", she cried.

"Clary, we don't have much time", Raziel pulled away to look down at her, concerned, "You are dreaming. I managed to be able to contact you when you sleep. Quickly, can you tell me how you we're kidnapped and what has happened"

Clary recapped what had happed since she had been taken by Jonathan, tears spilling over when she got near the end. Raziel pulled her into his arms again, "Do you know where you are?"

"No, but I imagine Jonathan will soon tell the other Clary where we are. ...I'm scared"

"I will come for you as soon as I am aware of your whereabouts. Hold on untill then, and gather as much information as you can about Jonathan's plans"

Clary nodded, "Can I see you every night?"

"Maybe not every night, though I will try to make it so", he promised. Clary smiled, but it vanished a moment later,

"What if the other Clary tell's Jonathan about this?"

"He will be unable to stop it, though you will want to try your hardest to make sure she doesn't say anything"

"Ok", she pressed her mouth against his, her heart aching to see him again in person.

Clary gasped and woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

***CLARY***

Clary sat up and looked to her side, seeing her brother sleeping caught her breath and remembered what the dream was about. Angel Clary was fighting inside her, trying to get out.

Demon Clary angrily shoved her back down, and they started a sort of mind-wrestling-match. Clary put her hands to her head, trying to black out the other Clary. She thrashed, her face twisted, effectivly waking Jonathan up, "Clary? What's wrong!?", he tried to put his arms around her, but she twisted away and off the bed.

"SHE'S... trying to... take... over", she managed. 'LET ME OUT!", Angel CLary screamed inside her head.

"FUCK OFF!", Demon Clary screeched back.

Clary thrashed and twisted on the ground, untill after a few minutes, lay still. Jonathan got of the bed quickly, "Clary? Are you alright?", he knelt beside her shaking form.

Clary lifted her head to look at him and immediantly scrambled away, "G-get away from me, Jonathan!"

Jonahan looked confused and worried, "Clarissa, whats wrong?"

Clary jumped and bolted from the room, Inside her mind, Demon Clary was screaming to be let back out, 'HOW DARE YOU! GO BACK, GO BACK!'

Before Angel Clary could respond, Jonathan tackled her from behind, managing to twist her around so she was on bottom facing up. She screamed and tried to wriggle away from him, flinging curses and insults.

She was able to get a hand free and slashed him scross the face. Jonathan's head snapped to the side and turned slowly back to her, anger in his eyes. Clary saw three scratches where her nails had broke skin. Rivlets of black blood were trickling down his cheek.

Clary glared up at him defiantly, "Get the hell of me, you sick bas-"

Clary didn't have a chance to finish when Jonathan sealed their lips together. She was surprised for a moment and Demon Clary took the chance to take over. She kissed him back passionatly.

After a few moments, Jonathan pulled back, looking confused as ever. Clary smiled up at him and carfully kissed the woounds on his cheek from when that bitch Angel Clary had scratched him.

Clary tried to explain what had happened to him, "The angel side of me had taken over. Hopefully she will be easier to control"

Jonathan nodded and kissed her again before rolling off her, "I will try to think of something to surpress her. In the mean time, I have a meeting I need to attend. Care to join?"

Clary grinned, "Of course. Just let me put some cloths on", she walked back to the room, purposly swaying her hips as she did so.

Clary slipped on some cloths and walked back out to Jonathan, "Where's your bathroom, Jonathan?"

"OUR bathroom is upstairs. I'll show you around later"

Jonathan led her upstairs to what seemed like a giant manor and to a bathroom. CLary stepped inside and looked around. There was what looked like a hot tup on one end and on the other was a shower with three shower heads and a larde multitude of soaps. Clary cheked under the seemingly gold sink with a giant mirror. She found a few pregnancy tests, 'What the hell?', she thought, 'won't hurt to try'

A few minutes later she ran out of the bathroom into Jonathan's arms, "I'm pregnant!"

AN: For all my American veiwers, Royals or Giants? I'm Royals


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

***CLARY***

Clary lay curled on the bed, bored as hell. Jonathan had insisted that she stay home from meetings and fighting, so she was stuck doing nothing for who knows how long. Angel Clary had finnaly shut up but at this piont Demon Clary would welcome her just for something to do.

At least there was Jace, annoying as he was. Clary hadn't yet told him she was pregnant, but could imagin his reaction, something akin to screaming and crying.

Clary stood up and headed for his cell with a smirk. She strutted down the hall and turned to look down at Jace, who was curled into a ball in the corner. She cleared her throat and Jace looked up. His breath caught, "Clary... your eyes are- are BLACK"

"Good"

Jace looked about to cry already, "Oh, by the way... I'm pregnant"

Jace's eyes almost popped out of his head, "J-Jonathan's or Raziel's?", he managed to stutter out.

"I-... don't... know ...actually...", Clary trailed off. What if it was Raziel's? Would Jonathan let her keep it? She scoffed at this; it didn't matter who's it was, she would sure as hell keep it.

"It's not like it matters", she snapped.

"It sure fucking does! What if you bring another demon spawn thing into the world!? Or it could be the saivor we all need right now if it Raziel's"

"Do you think I'd kill it or something!?", Clary demanded. Rage was taking over her vision.

Jace was silent. Suddenly, Angel Clary took advanage of Demon Clary's focus on her anger and took over. Clary cried out and fell to the ground, twisting.

"Clary? What's wrong!?", Jace shouted, coming up to the bars of his cell.

Angel Clary shakily stood up. Jace gasped, "Clary, your eyes, their green again!"

"R-really? Thank God", she exlaimed. Clary explained everything to Jace as she looked for a key or something.

"So... what if your baby's Jonathan's?", Jace asked.

"I'm still not going to kill it, if that's what your thinking", Clary said firmly. Jace nodded in understanding.

Giving up on getting Jace out for the moment, Clary sat with her back to the bars of his cell, "I'll get you out... somehow...", she promised.

Jace sat with his back to her wings against the bars as well, "I know", he reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

***CLARY***

A few weeks had passed, Clary was one month pregnant, the war was currently swaying in Jonathan's favor and Clary had discovered that they were in a remote part of England. She had told this to Raziel as soon as possible and he promised to be there within a week.

It had been five days. Demon Clary had tried to warn Jonathan, but Angel Clary always managed to thwart her. Right now, They were laying in their room, upstairs now, sleeping after a fantastic round of sex.

Clary and Jonathan snapped up when their was a giant crash from down stairs.

AN: Short, I know, but I tried out this thing called a social life. It didn't work, I think I'll stick with writing


End file.
